Scion
Scions are the result of interbreeding between Alfar and Humans hundreds of years ago. They have since then become a race distinct of both their parents, forming the bulk of nobility in Malus, generally seeing themselves as superior to their lower Human kin. However, the blood of the Scions is beginning to run thin, and their numbers only seem to decrease with each year passing. Halfblood Scions are the offspring of Scions and Humans, and are even further from their Alfar ancestors than their parents. Halfblood Scions are growing more and more common as the Scions struggle to keep up with the rapidly growing human population. Racial Traits 'Scion Racial Traits' *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution': Scions are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. *'Medium': Scions are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Scions have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision': Scions can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision). *'Alfar Blood': Half-Alfar count as both Alfar and Humans for any effect related to race. *'Scion Immunities': Scions are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *'Scionic Magic': Scions receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, Scions receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. *'Keen Senses': Scions receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. *'Weapon Familiarity': Scions are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows). *'Languages': Scions begin play speaking Oronian. 'Halfblood Scion Racial Traits' *'+2 to One Ability Score': Halfblood characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. *'Medium': Halfbloods are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Halfbloods have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision': Halfbloods can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision). *'Adaptability': Halfbloods receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. *'Scion Immunities': Halfbloods are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *'Keen Senses': Halfbloods receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. *'Multitalented': Halfbloods choose two favored class at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. *'Languages': Half-elves begin play speaking Oronian. Physical Description Scions appear to be little more than lithe humans for the most part. Their features are angular and sleek, and they carry themselves with elegance and poise. Their colouration varies far less than humans', with most scions being quite pale and fair skinned, though almost none possess freckles or blemishes. Scions tend to have green or blue eyes and their hair ranges normally. Like their Alfar forebearers, Scions have a mouth filled with pointed teeth. Scions have pointed ears that are, due to a genetic mutation, much longer than either their human or alfar cousins. Halfblood Scions possess much shorter ears, and thus ear length is often synonymous with the purity of one's blood. History Relations Society and Culture